


A Visit To Starsky's House

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, happy holidays, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Starsky & Hutch Christmas Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit To Starsky's House

A Visit To Starsky's House

‘Twas the week before Christmas, and at Dave Starsky’s  
A Menorah glowed brightly, next to a Christmas tree.  
Starsky’s good buddy, Hutch was ensconced on the couch  
Watching old Christmas movies and being a grouch.

Starsky had the spirit and kept Christmas well  
While Hutch hated the season and often would tell  
His dearest friend Starsk, to just leave him be,  
Grumbling about euphoric sentimentality.

Starsky knew Hutch was all bark and no bite  
So he planned a surprise on this pre-Christmas night.  
For Starsky was Santa’s number one helper elf  
And Santa said Hutch never thought of himself.

Starsky was puzzled. What was Hutch missing?  
Chestnuts or yule logs or mistletoe kissing?  
He thunk and he thunk, looking for the truth.  
What was wrong with his Midwestern friend from Duluth?

Starsky listened to carols of three kings so wise  
Following a star in a cold desert sky  
He wished he could be as wise as those three  
And Lo! A wish was granted to David Starsky

The idea was as brilliant as that long ago star  
Starsky went shopping in his Christmas red car  
Came home and hid the surprise present for Hutch  
Starsky smiled ‘cause he loved his partner so much.

‘Twas now the time for the movie “White Christmas”  
Starsky snuggled next to Hutch and said, “I never miss this!”  
Hutch sighed and tried to enjoy the show  
Even had half a smile when Bing and Danny sang “Snow”

Starsky went to the kitchen when commercial time came  
He told Hutch on the couch he had to remain  
No matter what kind of loud noises he heard  
Hutch was to stay put and not say a word

Hutch closed his eyes and wondered what that elf  
Was going to do in the kitchen by himself  
Hutch started to sing the song from the movie  
Reminding him of how Christmas used to be 

 

“Snow, snow, snow, snow, snow  
Where it's snowing  
All winter through  
That's where I want to be  
Snowball throwing  
That's what I'll do  
How I'm longing to ski  
Through the snow”

Then all at once there arose such a clatter  
Hutch jumped off the couch to see what was the matter  
Starsky admonished, “You stay where you are!”  
“I’ve got everything under control, so far!”

Hutch sat down and heard a loud “crack!”  
Starsky came towards him, hands behind his back  
And a grin on his face that would light up Bay City  
“Hutch! Close those baby blue eyes so pretty!”

“Now, Hutch, I know you love me and the sun  
But Christmas time with no snow ain’t so fun.  
So me and Santa got you a surprise  
And now is the time to open your eyes.”

When what to his wondering eyes did appear  
But two snow cones flavored with coke and root beer  
Hutch was astounded and opened his mouth  
But try as he might could not get the words out.

Starsky said, “I got you a Frosty snow cone maker  
So you could have snow anytime, now or later!  
I sure hope you like it, ‘cause I know you miss snow  
And white Christmas’s like the one's you used to know.”

A still silent Hutch took a coke flavored cone  
The sweet flavored ice brought him back to his home  
But standing before him dressed in red and green  
Was the best Christmas present he had ever received

Hutch stood and carefully handled his cone of snow  
He embraced and kissed his Starsky without mistletoe  
For no matter the month, Hutch didn’t need a reason  
Starsky was his Happy Holiday, every day in every season

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof  
Around the two partners, snow started to fall  
They heard Santa exclaim, “Happy Christmas to all!”


End file.
